I can make you happy
by LouiseX
Summary: Brief W&L one-shot


**I can make you happy**

**Disclaimer:** I make no money from these fics and recognise the sole rights of the original creators to do so.

**A/N:** Brief one-shot because I have lots of things I should be doing and my brain refused to do anything but this!

* * *

Wheeler opened the common room door and ducked as their mobile telephone handset shot past his face. "Whoa! What the hell have I done now?!"

The lovely Russian stood across the room, wiping tears from her eyes and looking guilty. "I am sorry Yankee, that was not meant for you."

"Hey," He said softly, moving swiftly to her side and gently resting his hands on her arms. "What's wrong?"

Linka hung her head guilty, "Nothing… I was talking to Mishka he just... sometimes…"

The American reached up one hand to smooth her hair away from her wet cheeks. "Take your time."

Shrugging, Linka said. "He is so unreasonable, I can never win the argument even when he is wrong."

"So the best big brother in the world still has his faults huh?" Wheeler teased gently, keeping his voice low.

Smiling up at her friend, the young Russian nodded. "You are not still jealous of him are you?"

The fire planeteer shook his head and returned her smile, waiting for her to explain.

"He asks for my advice and then refuses to listen to my answer… or he tells me that I am wrong." Some of her anger crept back into her voice as she spoke but then the lovely blond moved forward to lean against her friend, resting her hands on his side.

Wheeler wrapped his arms around her in response and stood there with her silently, until she looked up at him once more. "I am sorry about my temper Yankee. I am glad you have good reflexes, I might have hit one of the others."

"Don't worry about it." He told her with a smile. "Are you gonna be okay?" and when she nodded, "What did he ask you about... I'm not being nosy, I just wondered if it was serious."

"Not really." Again Linka rested her head on his shoulder, seemingly content to remain in his embrace. "He had an argument with Anya… a girl he likes. He wanted a suggestion of something he could do to smooth thinks over but it was clear he still thought she was wrong. I tried to tell him that if I could tell, so would she and the argument would happen all over again."

Wheeler dropped a kiss to her head. "And he wasn't listening? Maybe you should have told him to call me for advice instead."

"Because you are such an expert with women?" Her tone had become dangerous and her body stiffened in his grasp, but unlike her brother, he was paying attention.

"No, 'cos he probably didn't need advice at all, he probably just wanted a sympathetic ear." The American tried to explain.

Linka pulled away to look up at him. "And I cannot be sympathetic I suppose?"

"You could, but instead you tried to be practical right?" He answered, apparently unaware of the danger he was in. "And then you told him where he was wrong, which guys hate to hear, especially from their little sisters."

"Then why did he ask me in the first place?" She demanded, clearly becoming annoyed.

Wheeler shrugged. "I told you."

"So I am unreasonable and unsympathetic?" Her voice began to rise and she pulled away.

"Your words Babe, not mine." The American replied flippantly.

Linka glared. "Men! You are all the same!"

"So are women Babe, trust me, I'm an expert remember?" He threw out.

The Russian started yelling in response, but since she chose to speak in her native tongue, Wheeler had no idea what she was saying. By the time her temper had burnt itself out she was crying again though, and the American lost no time in taking her back in his arms. She gave a half-hearted struggle, more out of pride than any desire to get away, and then cuddled him back, pressing herself tightly against him.

Wheeler kissed her head again. "Feel better?"

"You did that on purpose." She accused sulkily.

He chuckled. "Yep, I may not be an expert on women in general Babe, but I **am** an expert on **you**!"

Linka snorted in disbelief.

"Hey, I knew you needed to let of steam didn't I?" He protested. "You should be flattered, you know. You're the only subject I've ever been interested in enough to study, let alone be an expert in."

The lovely Russian chuckled. "Ok Mr Expert, what do I need next?"

"To talk to your brother." He suggested quietly.

"Nyet! **He** was in the wrong, I will not apologise!" She exclaimed.

Wheeler sighed. "Not to apologise, you need to talk to him or you'll fret about it, even though he was in the wrong. You need to know it's okay between you."

There was a long pause and then. "That could get annoying you know Yankee."

He laughed, knowing that was the closest she would come to admitting he was right. "You want me to leave you alone while you call… assuming the phone still works?"

This time the pause was shorter. "Nyet, I think I would prefer it if you stayed…"

"Sure." He kissed her forehead and then went to retrieve the phone.

Sitting down on the sofa together, Wheeler at first rested his arm on the back, but then she leant against him and he brought it down to her shoulders in a comforting embrace.

"What shall I say?" She asked.

"Just make something up." He shrugged.

Linka looked up at him. "That is not very helpful Mr Expert."

"Hey, no fair." He gave her a squeeze. "I'm an expert in you, not your brother. What will he buy?"

"Nothing." She replied.

Wheeler grinned. "Then it doesn't matter what you say, you'll both know it's an excuse but it'll be okay."

She smiled at him but before she could say anymore, the phone rang. Linka stared at it as if it was ticking, about to explode, so her friend picked it up instead.

"Hey Mishka." He said after a moment. "I'll go see if I can find her for you."

Grinning smugly at Linka he handed over the receiver and mouthed. "You're very alike."

Her face breaking into a smile, she relaxed back into Wheelers arms and waited a few moments, for Wheeler to 'find' her, before answering her call.

The conversation was brief and about nothing in particular, obviously Wheeler was right about the siblings. After she had hung up, Linka turned and cuddled back into her friend, who for once chose to remain silent.

"What next?" Linka asked at last, her voice soft and most definitely happier.

"Huh?" The American asked, having been lost in his enjoyment of her proximity.

Linka moved her head so that she could look into his eyes, and the position brought them closer together. She smiled. "What do I need now, to make me feel better?"

It was definitely an invitation Wheeler thought, and lowered his lips to brush against hers…. just as the door opened to admit Ma-Ti.

"There you are, Wheeler." The youngest planeteer said, not seeing his friends embarrassment as they broke apart. "I thought you were going to ask Linka if she wanted to play volley ball with us? That was almost half an hour ago!"

"I was on the telephone Ma-Ti." Linka answered quickly, sensing the fire planeteers irritation. "But I am not in the mood for volley ball, why do you not ask Gi if she wants to go swimming?"

The heart planeteer was about to argue when the situation began to sink in on him and he grinned. "Sure Linka, that sounds like a good idea." Adding as he left, "We will take Kwame with us too."

"Doesn't anyone ever knock in this place?" Wheeler burst out as soon as their friend had gone.

Linka smiled and moved back to her former position in his arms, reaching up to play with the hair at the back of his neck. "They do not have to knock Wheeler, this is the common room remember."

"Yeah but their timing sucks… er…" His speech faltered as Linka began to gently nuzzle his neck. "Lin?"

She chuckled. "You are not the only one who pays attention Yankee, and while you are now out of humour I do not think I need to provoke you into an argument to put you in a better mood, da?"

All traces of his ill temper were wiped from his face and he replied cheekily. "What did you have in mind Doctor Linka?"

The Russians eyes were dancing with amusement as she leant forward again, bringing her mouth back to where it was before the interruption and gently pressing their lips together. She felt him respond but broke away quickly. "Feel better?"

"Not yet but I think you're on the right track." He offered, making her giggle.

Tenderly stroking her hair, he cupped the back of her head and gently pulled her to him for a longer, deeper kiss. This time when they broke apart for air, they didn't move away but continued their tentative exploration of each other with shorter kisses and loving caresses.

They couldn't keep from smiling and as Wheeler discovered a particularly sensitive spot on her side, they fell into a tickling match that didn't end until they were both lying on the settee, Linka on her back and Wheeler above her. They were laughing but when their kissing resumed it became more serious and purposeful.

After a few minutes, Linka pulled away. "Stop…"

"I'm sorry Babe, I didn't mean to get carried away." Wheeler said looking guilty and sitting up immediately.

Linka sat up too and automatically began tidying her clothing but she blushingly replied. "You do not need to apologise Yankee, you were not the only one getting carried away."

"I noticed." He grinned at her. "I was just trying to be a gentleman."

Laughing, the Russian planeteer tucked herself back inside his arms and snuggled against him as he rested his head against hers.

"So…" he said awkwardly. "Does this mean we're a couple? I mean I'd like it to mean that, if you do?"

"Are you sure?" She asked quietly, a blush colouring her cheeks. "I have had the impression on several occasions that you enjoy your freedom."

Wheeler looked down into her eyes. "You mean I like to flirt? Yeah I do, but it's just for fun and I am single… I wouldn't be like that if we were together."

"But would you not miss it?" she was looking away as if she could not meet his eyes.

"Not if had you." The American replied sincerely, and gently used his finger to tilt her chin (and therefore her gaze) back towards him. "I haven't been **completely** free since the day I met you anyway."

He leant in to kiss her once more and Linka raised her lips to meet him, parting them slightly in acceptance as their passion re-ignited.

When she pulled away this time he groaned. "Two things." She said quickly placing a brief peck on his lips to show that it wasn't over.

He nodded for her to continue. "One… da, we will be a couple now… an **exclusive** couple."

"Agreed." He said grinning. "And two."

She gave him a saucy smile. "We find a door we can lock."


End file.
